In Your Memory
by Horisont
Summary: An accident takes one of them away. Forever?Guardian Force. Please excuse my long absence.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: wow..my first Zoid GF fic...okay my first Zoid anything fic. I've been watching all three versions for about a year now...maybe more. I plan to continue this, but I'm still working out where this should go. I have a pretty clear idea though so don't worry! Anyway, enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Moonlight floated down softly to fall gently on the shoulders of the young man sitting on the stone bench. The garden around him had a magical quality to it tonight, stars above shining seeming brighter on the flowers and their lone friend. The air was warm, a cool breeze making it just right as it ruffled the golden wheat of the young mans hair. Not a cloud was in sight yet tear drops of water splashed forlornly on the flagstone the bench sat on. Tears still gently flowed down those dusky cheeks. The man let them go, lost in the too clear moments of his life. Shining green eyes were sparkling and beautiful with tears, but the pain in them was almost too much. Yes, he was a young man but he felt so much older. He clenched his hands tighter around the picture frame he held, refusing to meet the gaze of the one in the picture, holding on for just one more moment to the wish that it wasn't true, but he knew it was. 

" Thomas."

  
  


" We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Van slammed his fist down on the ornate desk , sending carefully stacked papers flying.

" Van! Just calm down, we won't do any good if we go off half cocked." Moonbay

placed a comforting hand of Vans shoulder, feeling him give slightly beneath her gentle touch. " That's it, just relax." She gasped slightly as his shoulders began to shake, dark spots appearing on the desk he was still bent over. He was finally crying.

Fiona wrapped her arms warmly around Vans chest, leaning her forehead between his shoulder blades. A whisper of his name barely reached his ears, her head firmly nuzzled against him. Tears continued to fall, sliding from pained dark eyes. He wanted so much for things to go back to the way they were this morning, before, scratch that, before last week, when they were all together. He couldn't have that, so why couldn't he have justice at least. It may not bring him back but it would mean he didn't die in vain. 

" I want to finish what he started. It's the only thing I can do.." His voice was soft, but the tone was deadly defiant to anyone who would contradict him.

" Va..!"

" Has anyone seen Karl?" Everyone spun, none having notice the entrance of the newcomer. Rob Herman stood in the doorway, shoulders still back, standing tall as normal, but his eyes were older looking, sadder. He took in the small gathering in the room in one glance, his heart heavy. Van looked ready to scream or faint, or both, Fiona still had her head buried in his back, holding on tighter as if afraid she would lose him too if she let go. Moonbay stood not far from those two, blinking back her own sadness, arms wrapped about herself. Rob blinked, eyes searching for the last member of the group, at this thought his heart grew even heavier. Stepping into the room he found who he was looking for, the man sitting in the open window absently handling the small device in his hands. He recognized it as the one thing that had been found, why Irvine had it he didn't know. 

No one answered his question, truth be told he didn't need them to, he could see the very man in question in the garden beyond the walls of the room looking to the sky. Absently Rob reached up to adjust the black band around his left biceps. A bittersweet smile danced about his lips, ' You thought no one cared. What would you say to this Thomas?'.

" Let him be Herman," Rob was shook out of his thoughts and drawn to the till then silent Irvine, " he needs to be alone right now."

" I know Irvine, but he also needs to accept this." Something flew past Herman ear to hit the wall with a thud.

" Accept this? He just lost his brother Herman! Thomas was his little brother, and he only found out today. Give him time."

Irvine rose from his position and crossed the room, stopping only to pick up the little black device that Thomas had always worn. He stood for a moment running his thumb along the surface before turning and leaving the room. Maybe Rob did have the right idea, but it should be someone who could relate.

  
  


Karl didn't hear the other mans approach, too lost in thought now. Only when someone sat beside him did he come back to the present. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Irvine, the man leaning back with his head turned to the sky. For a moment the two sat in silence, understanding somehow passing between them. Irvine finally sighed and blinked back a few stray tears from the combined memories of long ago and the friend he had lost now. 

"I understand." The soft words were filled with empathy.

" How could you?" Karl didn't mean the statement to bite, but he didn't know who he could know how he felt right now. Then again he realized how little he really knew about him.

" A long time ago I lost my sister. We were just kids then." Irvine looked lost in memory, but he was all to aware of the present too. He found it hard to believe he was sharing this with the man sitting beside him. Only a few of his friends knew, and the Colonel beside him was the one of the last people he thought he would ever tell. " She got sick, we couldn't get the cure in time." 

For a long time silence fell on them again. Irvine didn't think the colonel was going to respond, and didn't really expect him too

" At least you got to be there for her." His voice was no more than a whisper, wieghed down by pain, longing, a wish he couldn't ever have. 

" Take your time Karl, but you have to learn to live again too."

Karl turned his gaze back to the stars, imagining he could see his brothers face amongst the glow. In the back of his mind he found it odd that the person who would comfort him would be the normally cocky mercenary that was always at odds with his little brother. Guilt suddenly hit him, though not pushing out any pain.

" I feel guilty, there were so many others killed, but I..."

" Stop it." Irvine commanded. " There are other families mourning their lost loved ones too. Don't beat yourself up for only thinking about your brother right now. You know he would be jumping down you throat right now if he caught you sulking." Irvine let out a little chuckle. " Then go off on some rant about the Imperial army or Guardian Force. Then turn on me with some reason I shouldn't be doing something." He laughed softly as he thought of all the times Thomas and he had argued about the Guardian Force, or Thomas going on about how great they were. He never thought he would miss that.

Karl felt the ghost of a smile touch his lips, slowly turning genuine as he remembered all the times his little brother had done something like that. Remembering how he would always slip up and call him 'big bro' or Karl when he was supposed to address him as a superior officer. The stars light seemed brighter now, clearer. Tears were still filling his eyes and falling softly down his cheeks but they were coming easier now, not so painful. ' Someday little brother, someday, I'll see you again.'

" Hmm. Huh?" Karl looked down as something was pressed into his palm. He was suprised to see the little black device that linked Thomas to Beek resting there. Meeting Irvines eyes he smiled his thanks. " Come on Irvine, we can't have a member of the Guardian Force catching cold now can we?"

" Don't you start." 

The two men rose and began to walk back to the base. Karl stopped suddenly, turning and walking back to the bench. He picked up the small picture that lay there turning his gaze upwards in silent prayer before looking down into his brothers smiling face. 


	2. Chapter2

Sorry this took so long to get back up, I had to tweak it quite a bit.  
  
The once great academy was in shambles, ruins from a time still fresh in memories. The remaining parts of the building stood looking brokenly out onto the world. Those around them could almost hear the echos of times that would never be in their walls again. Instead of the multitude of rushing students and professors that the grounds were used to uniformed men and women had taken their places. Zoids worked to move the shattered stone, glass and metal, their pilots searching the broken debris for anything, any answers. Civilians ran to and fro around the military personal, helping as much as they could. Imperial uniforms mixed with the few Republican, all attempting to pull together and save what they could, though days had passed since the accident.  
The 'accident' was what everyone had deemed it for now. Supossedly something in one of the zoid labs backfired and caused a major explosion that rocked the building. The structure had already been weakened by sustained attacks from a group of bandits, the reason they had called in the Guardian Force, and had quickly collapsed. The only thing anyone could be grateful for was that most of the building was empty but for the few who refused to leave, and the one who did his best to save them. Reports from survivors said it was Lt. Shubaltz who bought them time to get out with help from Beac and had gone back inside to help those still trapped. The building had collapsed and no one had ever seen him come out. Yet all the rescue crews had been able to recover was his link to his zoid.  
Karl wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand, resting his weight against the other hand propped on a table. Slowly he lifted his eyes to gaze with a deep ache at the ruin that had claimed his little brothers life. He had thrown himself into the work the minute he had gotten here, though he found he couldn't help but stopping at times and simply staring. The memories flitted in and out of his mind, and he swore if he squinted and looked hard enough he could see it all as in once was, the grand building just as he had last saw it at his brothers graduation.  
He couldn't stop the smile that lit his face as he remembered that day. He could still see Thomas nearly tripping down the stairs to him, the happiness clear as day on his face, then literaly tripping on his own feet to land on him, knocking them both to the mud puddle he just happened to be standing in front of. The smile turned bitter sweet as tears pricked his eyes once again. Heavens above he truly missed that boy.  
" Yo! Shubaltz!" A female voice called out, breaking him from his trance.  
" Moonbay?" Karl turned to her just as she reached him, leaning an arm on his shoulder and panting.  
" You left without us!" She cried once she had gotten her breathing under control.  
" You dont' have to be here." His voice was so quiet had she been any farther away she wouldn't have heard it.  
" We want to help too Karl. Thomas was our friend. Guess he kinda grew on you after awhile." She grinned a little, obviously trying to lighten the mood for him. It didn't work. Looking at the woman he could see through the tough front, she was still saddened but he could see she had cried her tears and now was trying to move on.  
"We?"  
"That'd be us" A soft voice came from his side.  
"Jeez Moonbay you could have waited until the zoid stopped before jumpping out."  
Turning, Karls eyes softened at the two men beside him. Looking behind them he could see Fiona and Zeke talking to the commander in charge of the cleanup/rescue. His hearts broken shards fitted together a little more, and he let himself relax a little in their presence, abandoning the hard shell he had adopted the day after the news, if only just a little. He spared a quick nod and the ghost of a smile in Fionas direction as she came to lean agianst Van, Zeke going past them to rest his head on his shoulder in comfort.  
" Hello Colonel." Fiona smiled sweetly at him. " They want you to take a look at Thomas's Dibison. He needs to be moved but Beac won't let anyone near him, but he might let you. Only if you want too." She added the last part quickly as his eyes filled with pain. He nodded wordlessly and picked up his uniform jacket, slowly pushing past them to walk up to the zoid who stood sentinal near the broken walls of the school.  
Halfway there his thoughts were broken by the footsteps the drew level with his. Karl could tell who it was though he kept his eyes trained on the still zoid.  
" I'll be fine alone."  
" Maybe, but friends are always there for each other." Vans voice was soft but serious.  
" Thank you Van." Karl spared the young man a swift glance. " You have another reason too, don't you?" He studied the mans face out of the corner of his eye. They both knew Beac kept all the data Thomas collected on a mission.  
" Maybe."  
" Thank you Van."  
  
Fiona sneezed as dust blew up from the shifting of the concerete that lay in jagged blocks. They had been working at shifting through this pile for a few minutes now, doing more delicate work than the crews in the zoids could, and just to be doing something. Moonbay, who was bent over a small wall of rubble with her rear in the air, called out suddenly. Fiona walked over to join Irvine behind the woman.  
" Moonbay?" She called in question. The woman seemed to be pulling at something on the other side.  
" Hey guys? The explosion was an accident right?" she called, voice slightly muffled.  
" Yeah. Why?" Fiona cocked her head and looked to Irvine who shrugged his shoulders.  
Moonbay suddenly sprung upright, jumping around to face them. Holding out a hand she jutted a hip and raised an eyebrow at them.  
" Then what's this doing here?"  
" Moonbay put that down!" Irvine's voice rose as he stared in shock at the broken device in the womans hand.  
" A bomb?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Stay with me, the ride might start out slow.

  
  


An ear-splitting roar cut through the air, drawing the attention of those working around and startling the brave few trying to get closer to scurrying back. The zoid shook its giant head in protest, horns flying. It was the same as every other time anyone tried to get near him. Beac never hurt anyone, but those foolish enough to get too close were either scared back or knocked breathless. 

Glancing at his companions, a soldier took a breath and gave a discrete signal to those gathered around him. The men positioned themselves safely away from the DiBison as he reached one hand inside of his uniform, his finger grazing the button to set off the electric field. 

" Stop!" The commanding voice was enough to freeze his finger from hitting the button. Spinning the men watched the tall from of Colonel Schubaltz striding toward them, Captain Van Flyhieght miraculously keeping pace at his side.

"Colonel!"

Everyone snapped to attention, the stubborn DiBison behind them all but forgotten as their commanding officers strode toward them, anger apparent on the elders face. 

" Stand back from Lt. Shubalzt's zoid, Now!" Karls voice held an edge to it suddenly, an authority that hadn't been there since the news had reached him. 

" Colonel, all due respect sir, but we-" One of the officers spoke out.

" Enough. I'll take of this Lt. Please take your men and move on." The order was said politely, but with no room for the argument that sat on the other mans lips. 

" Sir." The Lt. saluted and motioned briskly for his men to follow as he returned to those clearing the rubble, leaving only Karl and Van standing before the somber sentinel.

" Well Beac, what do you say buddy?" Van looked imploringly up at the now silent zoid. " Karl?" Van looked on worriedly as Karl took a few steps forward, not stopping even at the warning growl. 

Karl reached out without hesitation when he reached the zoid, placing a warm hand on the heated metal. He stood his ground when the great bison shook his head and let out another roar.

" Please Beac, let me in?" When the zoid didn't show any response other than to continue his shaking Karl tried again. " For Thomas?" 

Beac slowly calmed. For a long moment all that was heard were the sounds of the workers around them, till even that faded out to the quiet breaths of the two men and creaking of metal joints. The sudden woosh of air that signaled the opening of the canopy broke the silence in a deafening rush. It appeared that Beac agreed to letting him in, but Karl was still going to have to climb his way up. He gave the zoid a quirked grin.

Now that he was here everything caught up to him. This was perhaps the biggest physical link to his brother. Taking a deep breath, Karl began to climb.

" Karl? Karl!" Van called after him, but he continued heedless. It was time to face this.

The pilots seat was as it had been the last time it rightfull pilot had sat there for the last time. The helmet that served as a direct link to the organoid system lay across the chair. Gloves that were designed especially for Thomas' slim hands lay where he had left them atop a consol. 

For a moment Karl was stunned by feeling of his brother that permeated the entire place. It was almost as if, if he just closed his eyes for one moment his little brother would be there, almost there. No, he wouldn't let himself indulge in his fantasy or his pain, it was time to start living. 

" Karl?" Van clapped a hand gently on the colonels shoulder, feeling the slight shaking underneath the sweat soaked material of his thin cotton shirt. 

" Van." Karl turned his face to the sky as he spoke. " I'm entrusting you to all the information compiled in Beac's system. Good luck, my friend." 

" Thank you Colonel." 

Van watched sadly as the Colonel quickly gathered what personal effects lay about the small cockpit and jump effortlessly over the side. But the sadness was nearly overshadowed by the anger that suddenly welled up in him. Even Karl had given up now. But he couldn't just let this go. There was something more here, he knew it, could feel it! He would just have to do this himself.

Sitting down, Van gently ran his fingers over the consol. It was time to move. Dark brown eyes lit up as information sped across the screen. In a blink the cockpit was empty.  
  


" A bomb. B-O-M-B. Get it?" Moonbay was on her last nerve. Talking to the commander's subordinate was like talking to Irvine when he was working on his zoid.. 'Scratch that,' she thought, ' talking to Irvine anytime.' 

The man looked warily at the crooked grin that the girl had plastered on her face.

" Y-yes, Miss Moonbay, I can see that, what do you want me to do about it?"

" Urgh!" Moonbay began muttering under her breath, getting louder with each new phrase. 

"What she means, Captain Hemmings," Irvine quickly intervened, slapping a hand over the woman's mouth. " is that this proves it wasn't an accident."

" Quite." The captain looked down his nose at the broken mass Moonbay still had clutched in her hand. " Well, hand it over and I'll have one of my men check it out."

He made a move to take it from the girls arms but Irvine's other hand shot out, covering her hand with his. 

" Actually, Sir, I think this is Guardian Force jurisdiction still." The former mercenary narrowed his eyes at the captain who currently had his nose too far up in the air. 

" Hum, well I don't think, in light of the situation, the guardian force can take the case. Seeing as the agent died in the attack." There was a glint in the mans eyes.

For a split-second there was only a widening of eyes. It was Moonbay's high pitched squeal, muffled by Irvines hand, that broke the still. Irvine gently shook her, his eyes holding a dangerous light to them. In a flash a badge was in his face.

" As an certified agent of the Imperial/Republican Guardian Force I am taking over the mission given to Lt. Thomas Richard Shubaltz one week ago to investigate and arrest any responsible for the attacks inflicted here if you have any complaints I'd be happy to shut you up. Clear?" Irvine raised an inquiring eyebrow. After the crisp nod from the man in shock he smiled grimly and turned away, a struggling Moonbay in tow. 

Moonbay looked sidelong at the man as he let go of her mouth. Irvine was staring intently ahead, quietly seething under his all too cool exterior. Her eyes trailed down to the leather badge he was clasping tightly in his hand. It looked practically new, not bearing any of the marks or dust of travel or battle. Questions were on the tip of her tongue but Irvine spoke first.

" Don't say it Moonbay."

" Jerk."

Irvine stumbled.

" What?"

" That man, is a jerk."

" Whatever." 

" So."

" Here we go." Irvine threw his hands up.

" Where'd you get the badge?"

For a moment there was no answer. Looking back to the silent man beside her Moonbay was surprised to find a clear look of grief on his tanned face.

" Thomas, ' just in case'."

"....He'd be proud of you."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, each wondering what they had just gotten into, but determined not to back out. 

" Moonbay! Irivne!" Finoa's voice called out. She ran up to them panting, grabbing Irvines arm in an attempt to steady herself. 

" Fiona? What's the matter?" Moonbay shifted her bomb and looked at the other girl worriedly.

" Van. He's gone."  
  
  
  


A/N:Things will pick up after this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I am soo sorry this took so long to write. Recently I have been going round in circles with everything that has been happening in the 'real world'. Please enjoy!

* * *

The sun beat down hotly on the burning sand of the desert wasteland, creating shimmering waves of heat around the two who traveled through it. Van wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he guided the hover-board around an outcropping of rock, Zeke at his side. The speed helped create a wind to keep him cool, but it was still a desert out there. He briefly wished for his liger, but he would be less noticeable like this than with a giant blue zoid. Looking around at the rocky expanse to the hills in the distance Van tried to gauge their distance to the renegades estimated hideaway. After a minute of scanning the horizon for sign of any disturbance or landmark he gave in to the exhaustion and heat.

" Maybe we should stop Zeke, before we start seeing flying papayas." He smiled over at the organoid who growled an agreement and slowed down to a stop next to him. Zeke flicked his tail out at thin air in obvious aggravation. Van laughed. " Maybe its too late."

Flopping down in the relative shade provided by a lone standing pinnacle of sun warmed stone, Van stretched tense muscles in an attempt to ease the strain that seemed to be permanently seated in them. They had been traveling for well over two hours now. As much as he wanted to just keep going until his destination was no more than a smoking heap of rubbish, he couldn't push he and his partner to the point all they could was glare dumbly up at it. So, reluctant and relieved, the pair broke out the meager supplies he had managed to expropriate from the helpful stash Moonbay kept in her gustav.

" Just a short lunch, then we get back to the search."

Van downed a long swig of sweet water and lay back. Watching his companion, his eyes softened. He allowed himself to put aside the painful thoughts for a moment and enjoy watching the once glinting silver turn dusty as the organoid rolled languidly on the shady ground. It was moments like this that kept him going. He laughed as his friend became preoccupied with a beetle that had landed on his nose. Letting himself fall backward onto the cracked earth he sat on, Van stared into the afternoon sky.

It would be sunset soon. Then where would they go? All they had to go on was what little information Thomas had managed to acquire in the short time he had been on the assignment. More than ever Van wished he had insisted to go along. At the time there hadn't been any call. He hadn't even know about the assignment until Thomas had been there a day. Of course he could have always followed...

Van quickly kicked himself away from that line of thought. There was no way he could have known what would happen, and Thomas had proven he was more than capable of taking care of himself, and those around him. But Van still couldn't help feeling he should have been there. He missed him. Van shook his head ruefully. He had seen the Colonel just a while ago, and even he had been showing signs of grief. He wasn't the only one to feel the loss of someone they loved, and he could just imagine what the colonel was going through. Still, he wouldn't give up just yet. He would show those idiots no one messed with Van Flyhight or his friends.

"HA!"

Van jumped to his feet with enthusiasm, coming nose to nose with a startled Zeek. Zeek froze.

" Lets go get 'em Zeek! Thomas is waiting for us!"

Grabbing his hoverboard, Van quickly packed everything away and took off. Zeek was snapped out of his surprised by the kick up dust and sand that blew into his face and he dashed off in pursuit.

The wind carried the loose bits of sand off, dancing them into the hot, sun kissed land, along with the words ' he Is waiting.'

Colonel Karl Shubaltz was extremely tired. The wear of the hard work and the pain of the week was quickly catching up with him. Circles of dark bruises colored the sensitive skin under his eyes, while a two day old beard graced his normally smooth chin and cheeks. He knew he was in sad shape. He also knew he didn't care. Life had been drawn to a point only a week ago and he had yet to come to terms with everything. Vaguely he wondered at how one event could bring everything onto a single thought process; everything was suddenly brought into sharp definition. Right now the only thought, feeling, was that he missed his brother. ' Funny how you don't know what you've got until there gone,' he thought ruefully, a sad smile lifting his pressed lips.

" It was planned I tell you! Planned! Why don't you get it?!"

Karl stopped on his path to the main tent. Moonbays unmistakable voice drew his attention to a smaller tent for volunteer workers off to his left.

" Moonbay! Keep it down will ya."

Irvines voice floated out softly in reprimand.

Karl couldn't help the curiosity that gripped him. He felt much like he had so long ago, a time he didn't even know what war was, creeping up to the entryway to listen in. The only thing missing was the little bundle of giggles that always seemed to appear at his side at times like this, and he felt it immensely. Shaking that off he crept closer to the small opening of the sand worn tent, the voices inside becoming clearer.

" Come in Karl!"

Karl jumped. Fiona's sudden call had actually made him jump. Karl shook his head, amazed not that he had been caught, but that he was so nerved worn that the battle hardened, no-nonsense colonel had actually jumped at the call of his name.

A head popped out of the tent, dark waves framing a dangerously smirking face.

" Colonel, just the man I wanted to see!"

Suddenly Karl was jerked into the tiny tent and pushed onto one of the two cots that adorned the interior.

" What is the meaning of this," Karl demanded, strict military again, if only for a worn second. He just couldn't keep it up.

For all the excitement of just a second ago, now it seemed as if none of the three wished to be the first to speak. Finally Fiona lifted her eyes from the floor mat.

" Where should we start...." She managed a small smile at the Colonel. " Van's gone, but you knew that already." She smiled a little wider when she saw brief surprise flicker across Karl's face. " Now, Moonbay found something in the wreckage-"

" A bomb!" Moonbay wasted no time in breaking in. " This proves that it wasn't just some random hassle and attack, petty thing. There has to be more into this. How could they have possibly have gotten these bombs into the building if not from the inside. It wasn't the attacks or some explosion, it wasn't an accident that the whole building is in piles of rock right now."

" What are you saying?" Karl leaned forward in anticipation, things were becoming horribly clear.

" There was someone on the inside." Irvine answered him.

Karl let that play again and again in his mind, things becoming clear and focusing for the first time in too long. Someone was going to pay.

" What we think happened is that whoever was doing this wasn't after just harrasing the college, but wanted something inside, and to get it they had to create a diversion. What better way than to bring the entire building down, and hide the evidence that they took something." Fiona took a deep breath. " Thomas just got in their way."

Outside the tent the deepening shadows shifted darkly, sliding away from the tent flap and into the night.

Moonlight lit his path, the stars his only guides now. Van could barely keep his eyes open as he continued farther into the desert. Beside him Zeek trotted on, casting glances in the mans direction every once in a while. They both had traveled all day though the vast land, and night had fallen just hours ago. Van grudgingly slowed down and eventually stopped, Zeek looking questioningly over his shoulder at the boy.

" Sorry Zeek, but I think it is time to call it a night." Van plopped onto the desert sand, patting a spot beside him. " We'll start again in the morning. At this point we wouldn't do much good in a fight." He looked down at himself, covered in dust and sweat, and chuckled. " And I think I need a bath."

Zeek roared in agreement.

Making a face at the organoid, Van pulled out the small computer he had taken from the back of the DiBisons cockpit. His face was lit by the blue glow, eyes reflecting letters and numbers as the flew by on the screen. He lifted his head to take a brief look around, eyes squinting in the darkness. A sigh escaped his lips.

" Well boy, I think we're lost." He smirked slightly as he leaned back against the cliff face behind him. Suddenly he was falling back, the sounds of solid rock shifting deafening in his ears. "Yaahhhh! Oof."

He lay sprawled on his back, startled, and stared up at the metal ceiling above him that seemed so foreign in this place. He could hear Zeek somewhere in front of him, but didn't register the sound until the organoid took a step towards him. As suddenly as it had happened, the walls began closing again.

" Ahh!" Van yelled as he shot up and jumped away from the opening. He was met with a slack jawed Zeek. " How?"

Van spun toward the wall, searching for any crack, a mechanism he might have triggered, but all he found was the near invisble seam of the door he had fallen through.

" Zeek, I don't get it, how...?" Turning around Van looked questioningly at his companion, but the organoid was staring instead at his feet. Hurrying over to him, Van knelt and inspected the ground, brushing sand and dirt from the small metal button that was nearly hidden in the ground. " Zeek, you're a genius!"


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooo very sorry it has taken me so long to get anything of any sort out. A lot has happened in between these chapters, and I know I've am not the exact same person I was back then. Not that you care, just needed to get that out. Welll!! Here you go. I'm glad some of you are enjoying this. I really like writing it, though I've been doing most of my writing before class in the student lounge, with one of those lovely M'n M candy bars in hand(or mouth). Yummmy! Inspirational too. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I have papers due(some overdue hehe), so I'll try and write when I can. Enjoy!

Karl swiveled the glass in his hand on the table before him. Amber liquid sloshed out to spill across the mahogany surface in tiny rivers, catching his gaze in an almost trance. It was a lighter desk than his own at the base, but still elegant, like the rest of his tent. How ironic, they actually thought this plush frill and finery would ease the soul deep ache in him, when one boys smile would have cured him of anything. Humans were funny creatures. They came to rely on each other so much, to become so deeply attached, then turn around and steal that bond from others. So they had taken his brother.

Righting the glass, Karl stood up heavily and forced himself to walk to the small cot. He barely quenched the urge to flop ungracefully onto the rumpled mattress. It just wouldn't do to get everything soiled with the dirt now caked on his clothes. Who was he kidding? Karl dropped unceremoniously onto the makeshift bed, sighing deeply. A deep weariness seemed to settle over the very room, tainted with the smell of alcohol, though he had drank none. The bottle had been a misguided attempt from one of his subordinates to help him through his grief. He didn't have the heart to tell him he rarely indulged in spirits, and most certainly not to tarnish his brother's memory by getting drunk. After the talk with Irvine and the girl he had almost done just that, almost. For a few moments, sitting alone in his tent, looking at a fading picture, he had felt his resolve breaking. But in the end, it wasn't worth it.

Sitting up and running a hand through grimy blond locks, Karl looked down at himself. He was, to put it simply, a mess. One hand scratched disgustedly through the stubbed bearded that was taking over his chin. Brushing his hands against the unwashed uniform pants, Karl heard a faint voice in the back of his mind reprimanding a young Thomas on his perpetual messy appearance. 'Why can't you at least try and follow your brothers example and look nice,' he heard his mothers voice say from out of a past long gone. A ghost of a grin tried hard to break his face as Thomas' saucy retort, which had earned him a good whack on the bum, floated back to his minds ears. 'I am who is!' Looking down again Karl was suddenly mad at what he had let himself become over the last week. This wasn't him. His own brother wouldn't even recognize him, if he were here. He knew that the men pitied him, and he saw the understanding looks in their eyes, but now he resented that. Using his grief as an excuse for this downfall would be an insult to Thomas' memory. And it was about time he started doing something good for that memory, rather than lugging it like a heavy ball and chain on his soul.

Standing up, new vigor filled his body. Karl strode toward the little carved footlocker in the corner of his tent, reaching for the shower bag lying almost untouched on top. He stopped mid reach. The freeze was only a split second one, then he was completing the motion and grabbing the bag, but in that time he saw what he needed to. There, just outside the partially opened tent flap was a shadow, the light enough to outline a vague human figure. They were stalking outside his quarters. There was a spy in the camp. All these conclusions came and went through his mind in less than the few seconds it took to grab his back, which he dropped promptly to divert attention to his moving. In a blur of movement he was out the door and grabbing for the spy. His fingers grasped at thick fabric and slipped over a rough patch before his prey was nothing more than a shadow. He gave chase, but the night stalker melted into the city of military tents and faded away. Karl cursed as he came to a slow walk, then stopped in his tracks and listened for any tell tale sounds. Nothing reached his ears beyond the night sounds of a camp. He knew for certainty that someone had been spying on him now. For a moment as he sprung he had toyed with the hope that it was just a concerned soldier or friend checking up on him, but they had run. Not to mention the feeling he had written off all evening of being watched. Now he just wanted to know why. Who would want to spy on a grieving man who had done nothing more than mope and work all the last few days was beyond him. Moonbay's and Irvine's words came back to him. He was suddenly angry. If this did have something to do with his brother's death, and that of those in the university, he would know soon.

Light and shadow played tag throughout the tunnel as old running lights flickered on and off. Van and Zeek were the only life that moved within the dank corridor. Together they shuffled warily away from the seamless rock that had been their doorway into this world and toward the pinprick of light that didn't seem as comforting as they saying made it out to be. Vans body was tense with anticipation and a hint of fear for what he might find when he reached the end of the line. A stubborn part of him still insisted that Thomas was alive and still waiting for him to rescue him; while another part said he was fooling himself for a heartbreaking letdown. Whatever the outcome, he had come here for two reasons only: one, to rescue Thomas, two, to take down the ones who dared to take innocent lives.

The warning growl from Zeek hit his ears just as the rock to his left gave a groan and began to slide open. Van ducked into a shadow hidden crevice on the opposite wall, feeling Zeek crouching farther behind him. For once he was thankful for the dirt and sand that covered his organoids plating and dulled the glint of sliver from human eyes. Stilling as much as possible, Van watched in rising anticipation the men who entered the corridor. So much for it being a straight shot to the end, now he would have to look for door he couldn't even see in the rock, that was, if he survived this encounter. Settling himself against the rock beside him, Van brought his full attention to the situation at hand, and the men that were walking cockily before him. The loud, boisterous group was a rough bunch and mercenary looking men who were boasting about something he couldn't quite follow, but he could easily see who they were. Anger was welling dramatically in Van as he watched them. The Imperial uniforms stood out like sore thumbs on the three men closest to him, and the rest he recognized from the civilian sector of the rescue team from the university. Dawning realization hit him hard. So they had done their dirty work, and then came back to silently gloat while pretending to be helping. He felt the strong urge to break cover and wipe those smirks off their smug faces. Zeeks claws dug into his uniform in a tight grip, holding in place.

Once the men had disappeared through yet another concealed doorway, Van forcefully shoved his way back into the main corridor, or what he sincerely hoped was the main corridor. He wasn't so sure about it anymore. Zeek was a close presence to his side as he picked up the pace, nearly at a run now down the hall. The light was gradually increasing, forming to become an archway of florescent brightness. Van heart rate sped up, adrenaline pumping wildly, surging hope into a large lump in his throat that he could have sworn was his heart. He knew, he just _knew_, what he was searching for was in that light somewhere. It may have sounded like some cliché thought from a fairy tale ending, but he didn't care, he just knew. Whether that something would be alive and unhurt was another thought he didn't want to address. Instantly he cursed himself for even going in that thought direction. No time to dwell on it now anyway, he was just a few meters away and getting closer.

A door slid open beside him. This time there was no time, and no hiding spot, to duck out of sight. The man in front of him quickly went from surprise to alarm. Van pushed aside his own surprise, barely holding onto the yelp that wanted out, and swung at the man. His hand cracked on a jaw that felt like glass and then the man was down and out. Van held his breath, looking up into the room beyond the unconscious bandit. His breath issued out in a ragged sigh of relief. It was no more than supply closet. A groan at his feet alerted him to a slight problem.

" Zeek, grab him!" Van whispered urgently.

Together they dragged the man back into the closet and dropped him on a pile of blankets where the idiot had apparently been sleeping before surprising them. With any luck he would think the entire encounter had been a dream. He hoped.

"Well buddy," Van looked to his friend, leaning back on a metal wall, "are you ready for this?"

The organoid grumbled a response, but Van was more reassured by the comforting rub of the sliver head against his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say more when a groan form his feet caught his attention. It seemed their host was waking up. Van grabbed a handy can of oil and dropped it. It hit the mans head with a clunk and he dropped back on the blankets with a little oof.

"Come on Zeek." Van said as he roamed his hand over the wall searching for a switch he hoped was there. A nervous laugh broke through as the he found it and the door slid back open. Sticking his head out the doorway cautiously he beckoned for Zeek and stepped out. "Let's get this done with, and get back home."

Heads turned and followed the irate colonel as the stormed through the chaos of the workers. His stride was strong and filled with an authority that was accentuated by the crisp uniform that stretched over broad shoulders. The clean shaven face was shaded by a jauntily placed military cap that did nothing to hide the freshly dried hair. There was new life in once dulling green eyes, they now sparkled with spirit. And there intense gaze was fixed fully on the one officer who had deemed himself worthy to take over this case. The mans face blanched as he caught sight of the oncoming colonel. He looked quite mad.


End file.
